<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guardian angel by Aral_Bogdanov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717834">Guardian angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aral_Bogdanov/pseuds/Aral_Bogdanov'>Aral_Bogdanov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arya x Gendry week 2020 (english) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aral_Bogdanov/pseuds/Aral_Bogdanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone got your back.</p><p>Arya x Gendry Week 2020 2: Got Your Back</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arya x Gendry week 2020 (english) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guardian angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715392">Ángel de la guarda</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aral_Bogdanov/pseuds/Aral_Bogdanov">Aral_Bogdanov</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The problem when someone got your back is that you don't see him. He is your shadow and your shield,  your guardian angel and your responsibility, but you don't see him. You feel him move when you move, that he feels what you feel. He's your heat when the night cools, he's your courage when you falter.  Sometimes you can see he through the corner of the eye,  but never head-on, never face to face. Because to face the one who got your back is to recognize that you are not an army of two against the world,  united in everything, inseparable, invincible. Is recognizing that the one who today got your back may one day turn his back to you, that he may have other objectives, other ideas, other goals. That he may have a destiny other than you. </p><p>It's a leap of faith, to believe that someone is got your back. It's a religion of one.  </p><p>It was my religion, and I'm sorry, and I hope that one day you can forgive me for not looking at you, for not listening to you, for not knowing how to walk on your shoes. I was a child, and it is not an excuse, but it's at least an explanation. You were my shadow and my shield, and I didn't know how to be your shadow and your shield. You were my family, and I didn't know how to be yours. </p><p>In sin is penance, and I have done penance all these years looking for you in my memories. Reconstructing who you were through shadows, reflections, lingering touches, foreshortening glances. Never head-on.  Never face to face. Never looking into your eyes and recognizing you as I do now.  </p><p>I don't need you to cover my back anymore. I don't want you behind me. I want you in front of me, at my side. I want to look at you, and never stop looking at you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>